Spore Generation
by Syroc
Summary: A short story. Something stirs on Feros, something that may alter the human race forever.


**AN: **"What is this?" I hear you say. "A short story? Syroc, you fool, you have other stories to update! Do not waste your time with such diversions! I want my entertainment!" And this is true. But sometimes the beast must be fed, and this idea just made me smile. Alas, I will _not_ devote any more attention to it. If _you_ would like to adopt it, then by all means do so! Just give a mention. And maybe a cookie. Pies are also acceptable, but only blueberry.

Also, since this is an experiment in style, do let me know if you liked this, ja? I had fun with it, but I also made it so I'm naturally biased.

* * *

**Spore Generation**

* * *

**Feros Colony Physician Personal Audio Logs, ExoGeni Database**

**26/04/2195 – Birth defects**

**Dr. Nyala Varass**

I've only been on this rock for a few weeks, and already things have gone to hell. I don't know what I did to deserve to get sent out to this hellhole, but I certainly hope I enjoyed it at the time. I haven't worked in conditions this bad since I worked for the government, but at least then I got that warm feeling of doing something good for my fellow sentient. Or from drinking some rum, whichever worked. Note to self: Ask the Salarian to order something good for me. Maybe I can get that warm feeling back.

But enough constructive criticism à la bitching. Time to work for my princely pay.

Studied autopsies of some of the first stillborns (Damien Trask, Jamal Torsen, Maezi Arad) of the colonists, and made a worrying discovery: their cerebral cortex seems to have traces of some foreign element, too early to tell for certain. It looks fungal, though I can't be certain until I've made myself more acquainted with the local flora.

I don't think this is the cause of death, however. Most of the growths seem to be non-invasive and benevolent. Once I knew what to look for I checked out a few of the adults, and noticed that all of the older colonists have the infection too. Maybe it's only fatal in the foetal stages of life? Ugh, I hope not. I can already hear all the stupid dead baby jokes from Elena.

Most likely it's simply a bi-product of the biosphere. Heard there was a fungal problem a few years ago, though the official story is that Saren released some kind of pathogen. Perhaps this is simply the fallout for it? Too early to tell for sure, I suppose. Will have to monitor the situation closely.

On the bright side, the first child is out of the danger zone. Jason Calleigh. The nurses say he's a sweet little boy. Meh.

**14/06/2195 – Follow up**

**Dr. Nyala Varass**

Found out a bit more about the fungal infection in the three stillborns. Turns out the 'pathogen' Saren released was actually a naturally occurring thing, as a new bloom seems to be on its way. ExoGeni clamped down hard on my research after I found that out, claiming that they had a 'research patent'. How can anybody have a patent on an infection? Don't we have _laws_ against that sort of thing? Have instructed the colonists to wear enviro-suits whenever directly exposed to unfiltered air, and have suggested providing a synthetic antibody supplement to the colony coordinator. I've already started popping a few pills whenever I think I might have been exposed.

Somebody else died today of an infection, though it doesn't quite fit my previous suspicion. Barry Jerrison, an offworlder kid from Earth. Apparently he complained about a headache, then went to take a nap. Never woke up.

Autopsy showed what I'd suspected: Cerebral cortex was heavily contaminated by the spores, though the infection seems to have spread to other regions of the brain, which was what killed him. Poor kid just stopped breathing.

Have asked for research notes from ExoGeni on the vague hope they've found something that might help stop this.

**29/09/2195 – Fungal Infection Case 134: Valerie Lianarin**

**Dr. Nyala Varass**

Another offworlder died today, though this was a unique case: Subject complained of a headache after only a day, and then a few hours decided to take a nap to try and make it go away. Like the previous case, he (Strange enough that a Turian would have a human name, but a _girl's_ name? There are some _weird_ parents out there.) never woke up.

The infection was likely exacerbated by the conflicting chemical chirality of the fungal spores.

With this death I've lodged a request to seal the colony to all offworlders, as well as demanded to see what ExoGeni knows about all this. This is like some kind of bad horror flick.

The only good news is that there aren't any stillbirths or infant deaths. Jason Calleigh in particular is showing prodigious development, having said his first words today. I'm not quite sure when humans normally start speaking, but half a year is ridiculous. Maybe the spores have some kind of symbiotic effect on those who can survive it? Too early to say.

I really need to see those files. I should take this to the Council, maybe they can help.

**03/10/2195 – Farewell Feros**

**Nyala Varass**

For my successor:

Don't look too deep into things here. Bastards will shoot you down too.

For the aforementioned bastards:

I hope you sleep well at night with the deaths of these people on your conscience.

**13/10/2195 – Taking Over**

**Dr. Victor Mallus**

Damn.

Just damn.

No wonder nobody wanted this post. I suppose this is what I get for not listening to what aliens tell me. I get dropped into the middle of a conspiracy that might get my license revoked if I'm not killed first.

Damn.

Well, at least I can do something about the spores. I've relocated my quarters to my office under the pretence of wanting to always be available in case of an emergency. I'm pretty sure the colony admin knows I just want the filtered air supply and anti-pathogen treatments close at hand in case I catch a lethal dose of "headaches" that have been going on lately.

Tomorrow looks to be a busy day, already got a few patients. More offworlders complaining of headaches and sleepiness. To be honest I'm surprised they're still alive.

God, this is a nightmare.

**14/10/2195 – First Day**

**Dr. Victor Mallus**

I don't care if the execs from ExoGeni hear this, but what they're doing here is _sick_! A patient died in the waiting room this morning, and then one of them freaked out when they realized they'd been showing the same symptoms. Had to sedate her to stop her from hurting herself.

She didn't wake back up. Autopsy confirmed that the spores had infected large portions of her brain, and were stimulating adrenaline production. The other patient was similarly infected, though much more extensively.

Third patient, name of Huerades Siccar, was so spooked that I didn't get a chance to check him out before he bugged. Haven't heard anything about him yet, but I hope he comes to his senses soon. I'm not about to make a house call, not with that shit out there killing anyone that breathes it in.

Nobody else came to their appointments. I don't know what's going on, but this is my second day here and I'm already freaked out.

**15/10/2195 - Doldrums**

**Dr. Victor Mallus**

Another empty day. I had five appointments today, but nobody showed up. I only hope they're just spooked, and not dead. Tried talking to the colony admin, but nobody answered.

Gah. I'm thinking too much about this. Of course they're spooked. Just don't worry about it. They'll come to their senses soon enough.

**16/10/2195 - Barricade**

**Dr. Victor Mallus**

I love the way we build colonial housing. Just lock down the steel shutters and hack the door shut and suddenly I have my own personal, well-provisioned coffin.

Thankfully my power source is separate from the local generator. It should take them some time before they can cut it, if they ever do. I'm not so concerned about that, however. Water is a much more pressing issue. If they cut me off from that I'll last only a few days before I _have_ to give in to whatever they're trying to do. And I wasn't about to wait and find out what that was when they started shooting out the windows and someone tried bashing in the door.

God, I should have just stayed with the Alliance, but _nooo_! I just _had_ to try out the commercial sector. Fuck. No amount of money is worth this. If I get out of this alive I'm leaving this rock, contract or no.

**18/10/2195 - Water**

**Dr. Victor Mallus**

Water's gone today. Glad I managed to get a shower in yesterday before it went. At least I won't stink when they finally kill me, one way or another.

It's been quiet outside. I can almost pretend that things are normal, except for the claustrophobia setting in. Coffin was exactly the right word, it seems.

I've tried talking to them, but they won't listen. They just keep saying it's _my_ fault people keep dying, like I hadn't just arrive not even a week ago. They're insane.

And here I am, stuck in my office. Dead bodies down the hall in case I get bored and feel like trying to figure out the mystery of the killer mushrooms and a medicine full of pharmaceuticals if I feel like putting myself into a chemical coma.

Maybe I'll do it, in a few days. If they're still like this. Maybe if they think I'm dead they'll leave me alone.

God. I just want to go home.

**04/11/2195 - **

**Dr. Victor Mallus**

An exec from ExoGeni finally had me airlifted out. Just had a ship drop by and pick up the module. By then I was so delirious that I thought they'd gotten in, or that the world was ending. I got put on an IV drip for a few days before I came back to my senses.

Now, like I said I would, I'm getting out of this place. I don't care what I have to do to make it happen, but there isn't a way in hell I'm staying here.

If you're smart, you'll bugger off too. This place is a _special_ slice of hell.

**- LOGS PURGED FROM TERMINAL, UPLOADED TO EXOGENI FEROS MAINFRAME -**

**16/11/2195 – Cleaning up**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

Taking over from the previous doctor, a Dr. Victor Mallus. I think I worked with him once, sometime on the _Nietzsche_. Didn't think much of him then, if they're the same person. Very arrogant, and prone to snapping at others.

For some reason the logs of my predecessors are absent. Will have to speak to colony director to rectify this. Medical logs should suffice, but I would like to know their input on the colony.

Working out of the main company office, which is strange but not altogether unheard of. I heard there was some trouble with the colony a while back. Perhaps that was why I was called in. I have experience in dealing with such situations.

I've been asked by the company to check up on a Jason Calleigh, newborn. Not quite sure why, but will likely know more in a few days when his parents are scheduled to bring him in.

**20/11/2195 – The Prodigy**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

I just talked with a toddler. Not baby talk, not even simple speech. An honest to goodness conversation. With a child that is barely over half a year old.

Something is _wrong_ about all this. There were no signs of surgery, and he looked perfectly healthy and fine physically. But the child's mental development seems to have been kicked into overdrive, allowing him to learn at a frightening pace. I left him with a book to read while I tried to talk to my superiors to find out what they were doing here, thinking the pictures would entertain him at least. And that seemed to have been the case, but when I got back _he was sounding out the words_. There was nobody there to tell him what they meant, and his parents say they haven't been teaching him. If anything they're as worried about the child as I am.

I've asked if I can keep the child over night, just so I can run some scans on his brain activity.

**21/11/2195 - Envy**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

Whatever they did to Jason, I want it done to me.

Yesterday he was reading picture books. This afternoon he is giving a valiant effort at medical charts.

I've run the tests, and his occipital lobe is on fire. I don't have the equipment to handle its activity. There are a bunch of other hotspots, but they pale in comparison. I can't be sure of what's going on inside his skull, but he's learning _fast_.

I've forwarded my findings to my supervisor, along with another inquiry in to what exactly is going on. This is phenomenal!

**25/11/2195 - Annoyance**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

Gah, had a headache all day, had to cancel an appointment with one of the colonists. I've heard troubling rumours that a lot of them had died a while back, and that they'd blamed the previous doctor stationed here for it. I can't claim to know anything about it, but I'm glad things seemed to have stopped. Victor might be arrogant, but he _was_ devoted to his craft.

My request for more information regarding the whole Jason Calleigh thing was rejected yet again. They just keep saying it's a company issue. When I asked if I would be able to look at some of the previous cases, particularly the autopsies, they denied that too. Supervisor said I should just concentrate on my job. How can they expect me to do that when we've got the find of the century here? There's so much to learn, so much we need to know!

Took a walk outside to clear my head earlier, but that didn't help any. Don't really know why it would have, to be honest. Hmm, maybe it's just a cold. Yes, that seems likely. Feros is starting to move into its winter phase, and being up in the clouds certainly couldn't help any either.

Mm, tired. I think I'll call it an early night, and get some rest. Hopefully that'll sort out my head.

**26/11/2195 – The Dream**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

Last night I dreamed of a song that so beautiful I can't give words to it. Well, actually I can. But they don't make sense. Whenever I try to think back, I remember... Colours. Soft, happy yellow and sweet, vibrant green. And a deep, sad blue because I was so far away. A song made up of colours and feelings. It made sense at the time, I suppose. I haven't experienced anything like it since that one time in college, but I'm certain I haven't come into contact with anything. I don't know what any of this might mean, but I think maybe the stress is getting to me. I've asked for a few days of leave, and I'll get it sometime next week.

A few of the patients I was supposed to see today cancelled their appointment, claiming they felt better. The others were pretty normal. A few nasty coughs, a check-up or two and some other cases. Nothing serious. As bad as it is for business, I love it when my patients aren't seriously ill.

Oh, I just realized. My headache is gone. I guess I was just tired and didn't know it.

**27/11/2195 – Walking Papers**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

Took another walk today, though I can't seem to remember why I did. I'm glad, though. I met Jason again on my way.

His parents were hoping to speak to me again about another check-up, it seems. But their requests to speak with me were redirected to the main office, apparently. Curious. I've agreed to make a house call in a few days, just to make sure everything's alright with the boy.

He seemed to have made even more progress, as I found myself teaching him basic math. Picked it up with startling alacrity, though I don't know why that should startle me. Am slightly troubled by something he said, though. Something about listening to a green song. It worried me a bit.

When I got back I realized I still had work to do, and that I'd even missed a few appointments. I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to leave, but there I was, red faced and ashamed trying to explain my actions to the _receptionist_ of all people. Thankfully they weren't serious, and the nurse was able to handle most of them.

Still, I am troubled by this. I've never had episodes like these. Perhaps I should schedule an appointment with the colony psyche counsellor in the morning.

**27/11/2195 (second entry) – **No marker****

**Undeclared (presumed to be Alexander Hayes)**

... Scream out cyan sickness and white hot pain_pain__**painPAIN!**_ Inside my skull tearing and eating and destroying and hear placid green dreams of silent dark caverns and many eyes watching and cool water and, and, and _pain_ and deep abyssal blue of pity, empathy, comfort, _pain_ and cannot stop, can only take away and cannot heal, can only blind and cannot kill, can only listen to maddened cyan dreams of _**PAIN**_...

*voice lowers into incoherent muttering*

**- ENTRY PURGED AND LOGGED WITH JASON CALLEIGH CASE, EXOGENI FEROS MAINFRAME -**

**28/11/2195 – Morning Sickness**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

Ugh, woke up at my desk this morning, no idea why. Can't really remember going to sleep at all, but the headache is _back_. Good gods of medicine, this is really getting old. I need to get this checked out- Damn. _I'm_ the colony doctor. This might be tricky. I suppose the nurse might be able to help me with some of the equipment, but I can hardly remain objective if I'm the patient. What am I going to _do_?

Breakfast. I need food. That'll make me feel better. Yes. I was probably just so tired yesterday that I... can't remember yesterday? Oh god, what's going on?

Food. Yes. I need to concentrate. Need to get rid of this headache. And then get to work. No time to worry about yesterday. Busy.

Need to go to Jason's house today. I said I'd make a... House-call? When did I do that? Yesterday. Yes.

But one thing at a time. Breakfast. I need to focus, keep my head together.

**28/11/2195 (Second Entry) – House Guests**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

I've asked Jason and his parents to join me at the main office. I'd like to keep a closer eye on the child, as his remarkable progress is about the only thing keeping me together in the midst of all this... Whatever it is I'm going through. I wasn't about to say _that_, though, so I claimed that I wanted to run some more tests.

There is just something about that boy that makes me... Calm.

I really need to make an appointment with the counsellor soon. Something is wrong, and I can't tell.

**03/12/2195 - Black Despair**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

I just gave my brain a scan. Something's... _growing_ inside it. That's where my headaches have been coming from. I can't tell how long its been happening, but I don't suppose it really matters in any case. It's going to kill me, soon. It's growth patterns don't look like anything I've ever seen before, though I admit I haven't exactly performed an exhaustive study into neurodegenerative fungi. I haven't been able to get a sample yet, as the damned thing is _inside my own damned skull_, so I can't identify it.

I've gotten so desperate that I put the symptoms out on the extranet under a pseudonym. It's been a while since I've done this sort of thing, but I'm pretty sure I made my source untraceable. If not... well, thing's can't get much worse, can they?

Jason is still here, and I've been teaching him things. The names of body parts and their functions, bones and the rest. He absorbs knowledge like a sponge, and what's more amazing is that he _retains it_. It doesn't matter if it's from two weeks or two hours ago, he _remembers_ it.

He keeps talking about his dreams, and though they worry me I can't help but being fascinated. Dreams of colours and emotions and people that can't be seen.

I'm not sure what I think about it all. It sounds like the kind of thing a child would say, but despite his appearance I cannot consider Jason as such. He's just so... Smart. I can never forget his youth, but sometimes I can almost trick myself into think he's older than I am

**14/12/2195 – Dark Grey**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

Almost couldn't get up to get to work today. And I mean that literally, not figuratively. I honestly could not figure out how to get my legs to work for a few minutes. It was terrifying. Thankfully Jason's father heard me struggling, and helped me into a wheelchair.

I also got a message about my symptoms from someone named Nyala, though she wouldn't give a surname. She claims to have been the colony doctor here, and I've asked around and most people do remember an Asari being here before the last doctor. She just got booted off the planet after a few months, and nobody seems to know why. In any case, she said that the fungus killed most of the offworlders who'd been infected while she was there, and advised that I start a heavy regimen of synthetic antibodies. Fat lot of good that will do me _now_.

**19/12/2195 – Brilliance. Orange.**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

I've just made the most amazing discovery! The fungus that's so prevalent in the atmosphere, that's infecting the colonists, actually possesses latent quantum entanglement abilities! I have no idea how it works, or even what we could do with it, but the fact that the phenomenon can occur _naturally_ is simply astounding!

I stumbled across it by accident, really. I'd been growing a culture of the stuff for a while now, but one of the dishes got contaminated by a foreign microbe. And I only found _that_ out when I realized that all of the _other_ dishes had started to produce countermeasures against it. I _know_ the dishes were all isolated from each other, so I investigated the matter further. Turns out that no matter the barrier between the cultures they _all_ react as a single organism.

I've considered what this might mean for me. If I can find a way to slow their growth somehow, I might be able to buy myself some extra time!

I- huh? Jason? What's that?

_*Barely audible speech from a distance*_

Really? Dinner already? I thought it was more like lunch. I must have lost track of time. Huh. Let me just finish this up and then I'll join you.

_*Quiet coughing*_

Right, I've outlined some basic experiments for tomorrow to test out the theory. If there's any progress then I should be able to sort this thing out!

**20/12/2195 - **No Marker****

**Jason Calleigh**

The doctor has been incapacitated by his illness since this morning, but he has asked me to continue his log for future references.

I believe the infection in his brain has progressed to a level that has affected his judgement, but I am aware that I am not a trained professional. I have asked my father to sit in on this session to make sure that I do not make any grievous errors. I believe he has asked me to do this thing simply because I am one of the few individuals he has been able to trust since arriving on this planet. I am honoured, but also worried that I will not be able to help as much he hopes I might. I am, after all, only an infant.

The nurse, my father and I have begun performing some of the experiments the doctor outlined in his logs yesterday. While the samples do indeed show the reactions Alex described, we have been unable to induce a stunting effect upon any of them.

They _do_ seem to react to... Well, sympathetic stimuli. I cannot think of another word for it, and I have listened very hard for one.

I have guessed that the entire colony has been infected with the same fungus, which has been confirmed by the nurse after a test on my father. I had to... Convince him to agree, but there was no other recourse for us. Unsurprisingly, nobody wants to find out they have the same illness as Alex. My father was understandably nervous.

What is curious is that the samples showed signs of stress, slight discolorations in their formation and a an altered growth rate. I wonder if somehow it can react to the fungi that has infected a human brain, the sensations of the host also being experienced by the fungus.

I will speak with Alex about this, and then sing to the Stars tonight. Maybe they can tell me more.

**- ENTRY LOGGED WITH JASON CALLEIGH CASE, EXOGENI FEROS MAINFRAME -**

**22/12/2195 - **No Marker****

**Jason Calleigh**

I think I have an answer.

The Stars have told me something of what they know about the matter, and though it is difficult for me to understand most of it I believe I have found a way to save Alex.

The spores of this world, I believe, are the remnants of a much older organism who used them to impose a kind of one-way empathy with those infected by them. The stars told me about some of this time, though they are not wholly certain of all the details themselves. Without that entity to guide them, I believe the spores have instead mutated to better suit with us, the dominant species of this planet. It is merely a guess, of course, but I hope it to be true.

If this is the case, then it should be possible, with the proper will, to control the spores and by extension the fungus. I can only hope so, as it seems this is the only possible way that Alex might be able to survive this ordeal. I must apply myself to this task. I have to save him. There is still so much I must learn from him and so many dreams he has not yet sung.

**- ENTRY LOGGED WITH JASON CALLEIGH CASE, EXOGENI FEROS MAINFRAME -**

**23/12/2195 – **No Marker****

**Jason Calleigh**

I believe my attempts have been met with success. With the Stars to guide me, I have been able to harness the spores to my will, though it was very difficult for me. The spores seem to have a small amount of will of their own and resisted me, but I think I have forced them to submit. Now I can feel them, all of them. I have to silence their tiny thoughts to make any kind of sense of things, but the song assures me that it will become easier in time for me. They will be obedient hatchlings to my will soon enough.

With my power, I was able to stop the growth of the infection inside Alex completely, though much of the damage done will take a great deal of time to heal. But the stars remembered his dreams, luckily, and I can restore him once he has sufficiently recovered.

I can hear other dreams, out in the colony. They mimic those of Alex before I was able to stop his illness. I will do what I can to ease their pain, but I was not able to listen to their songs as closely as I did Alex's. They will never be as they were, but I will try to help them live with this burden. I will help them hear the song of the stars, and maybe they will not feel so lonely anymore.

The Stars are glad for my success, and will help me in what I do. Their song is green and dark, full of happy sweet tones and curious yellows once more. They want to know about us, the new voice among the Stars. I will listen to our dreams, and tell them of what I hear.

**- ENTRY LOGGED WITH JASON CALLEIGH CASE, EXOGENI FEROS MAINFRAME -**

**07/01/2196 – Miracle Worker**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

Apparently I've been healed. I couldn't really say for certain how it happened, as I'm not quite sure I wholly believe the story behind it. The things Jason describes... It sounds too much like science fiction for me. It sounds like _telepathy_, for Pete's sake! Dreams, and songs and... Well, the things I dreamed about when I was out of it.

It was a, uhm, well, a life-altering experience. I know that is the usual near-death whatever nonsense, but I really _do_ see things differently now. I am... Well, I'm _aware_ of what Feros has done to me, now. Everyone is. We feel it most in our dreams, when we can allow ourselves to let go of ourselves and simply _listen_ to each other. I don't think we ever really knew what was happening until Jason started to, well, _push_ us in the right direction.

Bah, I sound like some star-struck rim-world cultist, too hopped up on drugs to tell the difference between reality and a trick. But Jason is the real thing. He can control the spores, and stop those infected from getting any worse. Most he can't help more than that, and those unfortunate souls simply have to cope with a new life. I help as much as I can as well, of course, but there isn't much solace in chemical therapy.

**18/01/2196 – Orders**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

The colony administrator came down to the office today. She'd just gotten orders from above to lock down the colony, and take all the colonists in for 'intensive interviews'. The way she said it left little doubt in me what they have planned. I asked her why she told me, of all people, and told me that she'd been the administrator for the colony for years now, ever since Saren blew through the place. She was just as infected as we were by now, if not more.

We're scheduled to be moved to off-world facility by the end of next month, some place where the Alliance can't look too hard at what they're doing.

I've relayed the information to sturdy people of the colony, I'm pretty certain will be able to keep cool about the matters. The administrator, who has been living here for years, has begun making arrangements for our departure.

I'm not quite sure what she expects me to do, but I will of course do everything I can. What ExoGeni has planned is barbaric, and I for one will not be party to it. It certainly doesn't hurt to have a private interest in ensuring my own safety, either.

I've explained things to Jason, too. Maybe he can speak with his friends, the Stars. Or whatever they are. I'm not entirely sure what to make of them, myself.

Bah, i'm wasting time. I need to help everyone get better, and keep everyone safe. We're going to have a hard enough time of things even if they're going smoothly.

**- ENTRY LOG ATTEMPT OVERRIDDEN BY COLONY ADMINISTRATOR, LIZBETH BAYNHAM. MODIFIED ENTRY LOGGED. AUTOMATED LOGGING PUT ON HOLD BY COLONY ADMINISTRATOR, LIZBETH BAYNHAM - **

**01/02/2196 – Exodus**

**Dr. Alexander Hayes**

I've done what I could to stave this off, but there is only so much I can do from down here. ExoGeni is blocking all colony transmissions, so I can't get a hold of the Alliance or the Citadel. They're going to try to capture us, and find out how we work. I cannot allow that, and Jason agrees. We know we've become... Different. But we don't see why we have to allow them to enslave us, maybe even kill us. The 'stars' as Jason calls them have offered us a place with them, far away from all this. All we need to do is get out to the mass relay, and then they'll guide us from there. I've spoken to them a few times before, but they are simply too alien for me to wholly understand. Well, not on a conscious level. I know what they _mean_ and what they feel, but there is so much that eludes and confuses me about them. But I will learn. I want to learn to sing like they do, to give my mind colours and my soul a voice.

I've been hard at work growing more of the spores we need, just in case others decide to join us who haven't yet been infected. Hmm, we need a different phrase to describe this. Infected makes it sound like we're sick, or diseased. But we've just learned to see things in a new way, and to listen to each other on a whole new level.

Most of the dockworkers are with us, for one reason or another. Most just want us to leave, some want to learn more. And the rest... Well, they're infected. We can hear their dreams, and know their minds. Getting off the planet won't be difficult for us. It'll be the dash for the mass relay that will pose the greatest risk.

I trust in Jason, of course. He saved me, and showed me how _he_ perceived the world. And now I don't want to return to the old.

The galaxy is a beautiful place of colour, and I intend to add my voice to it.

So, this is my final log for this colony. Maybe I'll hear _your_ dreams soon.

**- LOG END -**

* * *

**AN:** A short drabble. Some people familiar with my earlier works in this section might recognize a few names, but that's mostly for giggles. By now I've decided to outright adopt them as recurring scapegoats for my sadism.

Horrendously inaccurate as far as medical journals go (I'll be damned if I'm going to study medical practices and neuroscience just so my fanfic will be accurate) so consider them more of an informal personal journals that go into detail about their work (which I understand is a _big_ no-no for obvious reasons).

Also technically inaccurate in terms of cannon, as I totally forgot about the whole Baria Frontiers business until the second to last log. But I liked the idea so much I decided to just overlook that part.

Telepathy has always been a fun subject for me, even if I don't believe in it one iota. Just trying to think of how it would work is interesting enough.

May have been influenced by the short story **It's A Good Life**. Hopefully not overly much, though :D


End file.
